nobodybusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Omega natsu2
Damn it. >_> Sucks for you because I'm done bitch!!! And I want mah prize! >:D I'm back. Sorry for the late reply. >_> That's a great idea! G'Nite biotch! ;D Lol, you should've known better than to take a gender class taught by a woman. That screams man-hater, XD. 90 isn't bad at all though. >:D Kk. :P Come here biotch. >:D Yasss? Can you tell me what exactly you've been changing? :Actually, you didn't change anything at all, did you? My best guess is that it has to do with the fact that I already have a portal template and .css and .js that is specified to the portal information for my user page. We're probably going to have to alter the .css and .js so that both of our portals can coexist. IDK. I'll have to bring the wiki's portal .css here and do some testing. >_> And sorry for the staggered replies btw, I'm watching TV. :) Aye sir! ;-) -*ignores reminder*- >:D I... seriously doubt it. ( .__.) I can try, but I'm not an expert on .css and .js by any means, so I'm not too confident I can sort out the problem. But, again, I will definitely try. ^__^ If I can't figure it out by myself, I'll call in someone who can help out. Don't know. It'll be someone from the community wiki though. Nah. I'mma try first. Wait, when you moved your templates to the wiki, did you move any .css or .js over as well? -_____- That's definitely one of the issues. Lol, how do you expect your portal to function without any .css or .js backing it up? I don't think it's the whole issue though. I'll have to bring all my portal templates as well as the .css and .js from the wiki here. Once I've transferred all those templates here as well as the wiki's .css and .js, I'll have someone from the community wiki come here and see if they can fix the issue. If you could help me transfer the templates from the portals on my user page here, that would be a huge help. There are a lot of them. >_> Now that I'm thinking about it. The only templates I need are the slider templates, and I can copy those myself since it's only like six or seven of them. >__> I have to go to the world's suckiest job today, biotch! >:D Lol, think so? Try ticket taking or bag searching at any kind of event. People will try and sneak things into the stadium, try to bribe you into letting them into the event without paying, and when you don't let their shit fly, they catch fucking attitudes. And I LITERALLY just got home from a ten hour shift which I spent entirely on my feet. Cut me some slack nigga. >_> Damn, I thought I''' had it bad. Your job sounds fucking awful. >_> That sucks ass. :( I '''promise tomorrow I'll move what I need over here and start fiddling. Yays!!! >;D Bitch, I have a lab from 6-8 (7-9 your time) on Mondays! After it's done, I'll be free. ^__^ I'm so sorry Mega!!!! I promise you I wasn't neglecting it on purpose. :-( Lol, it's for an article you skank! And thanks! ^__^ OMG! That song is awesome!